You Two Are Puuuuurrfect for each other
by Iisarainbowpig
Summary: Blair changes Kid into a kitten and brings him home. Liz and Patty get worried when they can't find their meister. Kid develops a small liking towards Soul. However, will he ever change back? (NOT BLAIR X KID...NEVER BLAIR X KID) This contains small bits of SoKi (Soul x Kid) a the tiniest hint of KiMa (Kid x Maka). MAY CONTAIN MANGA SPOILERS! I just wrote this for fun, not love.
1. The Cuteness Begins

**Hey guys! Iisarainbowpig here! I don't have much to say besides, you shouldn't read my stories unless you have finished the manga, unless you're ok with spoilers. I tend to put stuff in my stories that count as spoilers.**

 **I don't have much to say, so...**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Blair's POV**

I trotted through the house of Maka and Soul's apartment, I had just been separated from 'playing' with Soul. "Nya~I wish Maka would let me play with Soul…" I sighed sadly and jumped up onto the windowsill. The window was slightly open, so I leapt out and landed on my paws with ease. "Hmm...do I know any other cute boys? Soul is cute, but I mostly play with him because of his reactions!" She stopped abruptly when she realized something.

' _Kid-kun would be fun to play with...'_ And that was when I noticed it…

I wanted to play with Death the Kid.

"Nya~! I can't play with him though...sure I've seduced guys but...Kid is so composed he won't show much of a reaction! Unless…"

I jumped up in excitement. "I can turn him into a cute little kitty cat! Then I can play with him!"

Without another moment's hesitation, I bounded off for Kid's mansion.

 **Kid's POV**

I stepped back into the living room, having just finished making sure the house was perfectly symmetrical. Liz was painting her nails and Patty was busy strangling a plush giraffe in her room. Deciding I needed some air, I left the mansion and began walking down the dark and empty streets of Death City. The gentle breeze brushed through my raven-black hair with the three white sanzu lines going across the left side of my bangs, oblivious to a certain purple cat hiding in the shadows.

"Pun pun pun, pumpkin pun pumpkin pun pun PUN!"

I gasped as I was engulfed in orange light before blacking out.

 **Normal POV**

Blair bounded over to the unconscious kitten lying where Kid once stood. The kitten's fur was pitch black, except for the three white lines going around his left ear, the skull shaped patch of white fur on his chest but not his belly, his paws being white with two white stripes going around his legs above the white paws, and the end of his black tail being white.

"Nya~! He's even cuter as a kitty!"

Having being an older cat, Blair took Kid in her mouth by the scruff of his neck and ran happily back to Soul and Maka's apartment.

 **:::Twenty Minutes Later:::**

Blair sat at the door step of the apartment she shared with Soul and Maka, Kid still hanging unconscious from her mouth. She could just change into her human form and open the door, but she liked the feeling of carrying a kitten in her mouth. After all, she was an adult cat, female too, but she didn't have kittens, so this was her only chance. She knew how to care for a kitten, the cat's way of course, but she had always wanted to try it out.

She scratched at the door, careful not to wake Kid. After a moment's wait, Soul opened the door and peered out in confusion. He frowned a bit when he saw Blair.

"Oh...it's you."

Blair gently placed the black and white kitten down before she spoke. "Nya~! Soul~ Aren't you glad to see me?" She tilted her head to the side, a tad bit hurt as she flicked her tail innocently.

"...not really," was his reply. His eyes then fell on Kid who was lying on his fluffy stomach, still asleep. "Hey...who's this?" He bent down onto his knees so he could get a closer look.

"Just a stray kitty I found," Blair lied, no need to tell them...yet. She would tell them if Kid gave her permission. Or she could just not tell them at all, even if Kid insisted.

"Hey Soul...who's at the-OH! Blair, where were you?" Maka appeared next to Soul, then she saw Kid. "Awww! Who's this little guy?" She reached down to scoop him up, but Blair grabbed him by the scruff of his neck before she got to him.

"Just a stray. And since he's a kitten he can sleep with me! I can care for his kitty witty needs!"

Maka thought about this then smiled. "Ok. We can help care for him too!"

Blair meowed happily then ran inside with Kid in her mouth.

 **Kid's POV**

I woke up against something warm and fluffy. Slowly, I opened my golden eyes, confused when I recognized my surroundings.

'Why am I at Maka and Soul's?'

"Nya~! He's awake!"

I jumped back in surprise. It was then that I realized I had been snuggling in Blair's purple fur.

' _Wait...I can't snuggle against her fur...I'm not that small…'_

I suddenly saw Maka, but she was way bigger and taller than I remembered. "Oh! How are you feeling little kitty?"

' _Wait...KITTY!?'_

"Wh-what I'm not a cat!" However my eyes widened when my sentence came out as mews instead of words.

Blair, having being a cat herself, understood me. She leaned in my ear so only I could hear her.

"Of course you're a cat! Don't you remember that orange light a few hours ago? I turned you into a kitten!"

My eyes widened. "Wh-what!? Quick! Get me a mirror!"

Maka looked worriedly at the desperately mewing kitten. "It's ok, little one! We won't hurt you!"

Soul frowned. "If you're female, a pervert, and can turn into a girl with big breasts, then I'll hurt you."

This sentence earned him a Maka Chop as she glared at him. She withdrew the now bloody book from the now large dent made in his skull, blood spewing out in a fountain like fashion. "Even if that were true, we wouldn't hurt _him_. Not a female. _Male_."

Soul rubbed his aching head. "Fine...sheesh."

I was panicking. I was a cat! To make matters worse...I was a _kitten_! "I need a mirror!" Blair sighed and grabbed the scruff of my neck in her teeth, startling me. "Wh-what are you doing!? Put me down!"

Maka watched in utter confusion as Blair carried the still mewing kitten away. "Hey, Soul?"

Soul looked up, having been soothing his injured head. "Yeah?"

"Have you noticed that kitten looks _a lot_ like Kid?"

"Now that you mention it…" Soul looked in the direction me and Blair had left. "You're right."

 **Still Kid's POV**

I tried thrashing as I dangled from Blair's mouth, but I found the way she held me made me feel numb and paralyzed. "Put me down!"

Blair sighed sadly and obliged, but only when we had reached the bathroom and she had leapt up onto the counter beside the sink. "Nya~ you're so cute though!"

"What did you do to me!?"

Blair sat down and wrapped her tail around her front paws, tilting her head to the left. "Turned you into a kitten."

I snapped my head to the mirror and gasped at the sight, not that my new body let me gasp. I stumbled back in surprise and slipped off the counter, only for Blair to catch me once more by gripping the hair on the back of my neck in her teeth. She placed me gently back on the counter before hopping off and turning into a human girl. "What's wrong Kid-kun? Do you not like cats?"

I calmed myself down and stared at my paws. "I am a cat person, but I don't want to _be_ a cat! But I'm really a kitten?"

"Yup!" She smiled innocently at me.

I stood up on all fours and flicked my tail in irritation. "Well. Then hurry up and turn me back!"

Blair slipped her hands under my front legs and lifted me up. "No way! I turned you into a kitty so I could play with you!"

"Wh-wha…?"

"Soul isn't any fun anymore...so I want to play with you now!"

Before I could react anymore she hugged me to her chest as she carried me back to the living room, ignoring my mews of protest. I pushed my small paws against her breasts, slightly embarrassed as they sunk into the squishy flesh. Sure I've done it to Liz and Patty, but my hands, when they were hands, never sunk in past my wrist, or what I presumed to be my wrist as a kitten.

When she entered the room holding the desperately mewing kitten, Soul got up and snatched me away from Blair's hands. He knew the struggle of having his face stuck in between that cat's breasts, and he didn't want me to go through the same torture. Not that he knew the young kitten was his reaper friend. "BLAIR! Don't do that! You've tormented me enough, don't snag another victim!"

"Soul! Thank you," I mewed happily. I felt weird that my words came out as kitten noises, but I could get slightly used to it, maybe. Blair pouted but left anyway.

Soul turned his attention to the kitten he was holding and brought me up to his face, inspecting me closely. "Huh! Hey Maka, you were right, he does look like Kid!"

Maka came over and took me from Soul. "Ha! I knew I was right!"

I just had an annoyed expression on my face. "I can walk on my own you know!" I was getting rather tired of being picked up from one person to another. Or in this case, one cat to two people.

"Hey you think he's hungry?" Soul asked, taking me from Maka, much to my annoyance.

Right when he asked, my stomach growled. I hadn't eaten because I was expecting to eat after my walk, until it was so rudely interrupted. I pulled my small back legs up a bit and curled my tail towards my stomach, trying my best to block the noise. "Yup, definitely hungry," Maka stated with amusement. "What should we name him?"

Soul thought about this then lifted the cat higher in the air. "Kid!"

Maka blinked at him, even I was surprised. "You want to name him Kid?"

Soul gently cradled me in his arms and smiled. "Yeah! I mean, he _does_ look a lot like him."

Maka shrugged. "Fine, Kid it is then. But I'm going to tell the human Kid that we found a kitten that looks like him and named him Kid."

Soul looked down at the kitten in his arms, who looked back with huge golden eyes. "Do we have to? If we tell him I feel like he's going to freak out about the three white lines on his left ear."

My eyes bubbled with sadness, realizing I was still asymmetrical. I wanted to cry, no, I _did_ cry, but it didn't show thanks to me being a kitten. "YOU'RE RIGHT! I'M AN ABOMINATION! I'M FILTHY AND _DIRTHY_ , AND UNBALANCED! WHY IS THERE ONLY ONE SET OF STRIPES!? I'M GARBAGE! AYSYMMETRICAL GARBAGE!" Soul was shocked at the sudden loud mews of sadness the kitten was letting out.

"Is he that hungry!?"

Maka took the internally crying kitten and placed me on the counter. "It's ok...uh...are you hungry?"

My stomach growled again and I stopped my symmetry fit. "Of course I'm hungry! Can't you see that!?"

"Ok...what do we give him?" Soul asked, reaching over to pet the small black and white kitten. I pinned my ears back and hissed slightly.

' _Wait...did I just hiss?'_

Not getting the message, Soul began scratching behind my striped ear.

"Hey! I may _look_ like a kitten but I'm not-" I stopped when my golden eyes widened and I felt my paws slip with pleasure. I slid onto my stomach and purred lightly, closing my eyes with pleasure.

' _Wait...WHAT AM I DOING!? Eh...this feels goooooooddd~'_

I subconsciously leaned my head against Soul's scratching hand, purring a bit louder.

Soul chuckled with amusement. "You like that, don't you?" I purred louder in response.

Maka smiled. "I'll go get him something to eat."

 **:::Five Minutes Later::: Maka's POV**

I came back holding a plate of raw fish. I smiled at the sight before me. Kid was laying on his back, Soul scratching Kid's stomach as he flicked his tail back and forth and purred in delight. It still felt weird that Soul wanted to name him Kid, but the reason was clear enough for me. Then I noticed it. "Wait, Soul."

He turned to me with confusion in his crimson eyes, still scratching the purring kitten. "What is it, Maka?"

I walked over and pulled his hand away from the kitten. Kid stopped purring and grabbed his hand with his small paws. Soul turned his attention to the kitten and I couldn't help but smile. I gently slipped Soul's hands out of Kid's grip, making him flip over onto his stomach, staring at us with confusion, sadness, and slight annoyance in his golden eyes. Obviously he was enjoying himself too much and didn't like that I took Soul's hand away. I gently slipped my hand under his belly and flipped him back over onto his back. He mewed in shock and annoyance, but I ignored him. "Look." I pointed to the fur on his chest that strangely resembled Shinigami-sama's mask.

Soul peered at it, eyes widening. "Whoa…"

 **Kid's POV**

I was in a daze as Soul scratched the fur on my belly. It just felt so good! I flicked my tail repeatedly with delight and purred happily. Maybe being a kitten wasn't all too bad. I could DEFINATELY get used to this feeling. I didn't even notice Maka come back into the room, and barely heard Soul's voice.

I was about to fall asleep to Soul's relaxing scratching when the feeling suddenly stopped. I opened my eyes and noticed Maka pulling his hand away. Subconsciously, I reach over and quickly grabbed his retreating hand in my paws. I needed more of that, even if these actions surprised me. He turned to me and Maka smiled. She slipped Soul's hand out of my kitten-like grip. Well, my _kitten_ grip. I flipped over onto my stomach and stared at them with confusion, sadness, and annoyance. I was confused as to why Maka pulled his hand away and I was sad and slightly annoyed for having the treatment ended. I was slightly glaring at Maka when suddenly I was flipped over onto my back.

"What the-hey!"

She pointed to the patch of my fur in the shape of a skull. "Look."

Soul looked closer. "Whoa…"

I blinked up at them. Did they find out? If they did, I could get them to help me turn back.

Maka and Soul stared at me for a while, making me feel uncomfortable. After all, I wasn't wearing any clothes. If it weren't for my fur, I would have been naked and sprawled on my back. I suddenly remembered Souk scratching my stomach and realized that, once again, if it weren't for my fur, he'd be scratching my exposed belly. I felt extremely embarrassed. Not being able to tolerate their staring anymore I flipped over onto my stomach. "Would you stop looking at me like I've grown two symmetrical heads," I hissed.

Before I could do anything else, Maka grabbed me by the scruff of my neck. "Would you please stop PICKING ME UP!?" I mewed in irritation but my friend ignored me.

She fingered the skull shaped patch, making me feel incredibly uncomfortable. It was my chest after all.

"You think this is Shinigami-sama's cat or something? Like, he had a shinigami kitten?"

Soul stared at his meister, jaw dropped slightly. "Shinigami kitten?"

"Yeah, like a kitten who's a shinigami. I mean, this patch of fur is in the shape of a skull, and it's natural too."

I blinked at Maka with utter shock. "WHAT THE HELL, MAKA! THERE IS NO SUCH THING AS A SHINIGAMI KITTEN! I WAS A FRAGMENT OF MY FATHER'S SOUL! SHINIGAMIS ARE MADE FROM FRAGMENTS OF OTHER SHINIGAMIS, THEY CAN'T BE KITTENS!"

Soul took the practically screaming kitten from Maka and placed me down on the coffee table. "Leave the poor kitten alone, Maka. It's just a coincidence that Kid looks like the human Kid and has a patch of skull shaped fur. And plus, weren't we going to feed him?"

I glared at Maka for the treatment I just had and the stupid suggestion she had made.

Maka looked at me skeptically then smiled as she turned and took the plate of fish from the counter. She pushed it towards me, suspicion void from her eyes and replaced by kindness. "Here you go~!"

I stared at the fish with disgust. "Raw fish? You want me to eat _raw fish_? I eat five star food for Death's sake! I refuse to eat such vile substance!" I flicked my tail with agitation and turned my nose up into the air, pointing away from the food. The smell was a tad bit tempting, thanks to my cat nose, but the feeling of disgust overpowered that of temptation.

Soul and Maka exchanged confused looks. Maka slowly took the plate from in front of me. "You don't like fish? Blair loves fish, I never would have thought to find a cat who didn't."

I turned my back to her and sat down, ignoring my growling stomach. "Well _I'm_ not a cat...most of the time."

Maka left the room with the fish but called back from the kitchen. "Hey, Soul! See if he likes some of Blair's cat food!"

I flicked my tail again. "Cat food? Like hell I'm going to eat _cat food_!"

Soul eyed me then left for the cat food. Since no one was in the room, I took this as my chance and leapt down from the counter. I landed on my paws with ease, to my slight surprise. I trotted over to the direction of the kitchen and peered in, seeing Maka trying to figure out what to do with the fish. I snuck into the kitchen, my paws thankfully making no noise. I leapt up onto the counter, surprised and slightly excited at the stealth of my jump. Glancing over at Maka, I managed to jump up onto the door knob of one of the cabinets and then leap from there onto the top of the refrigerator. I loved the stealth my jumps were given as a kitten and the feeling of being in a high place gave me. Of course, I had flown on Beezlebub before, but this felt different.

' _If they won't give me decent food, then I'll have to find some myself.'_

Sitting down, I inspected the food items located on my new pedestal. "Jelly, cereal, more cereal, even _more_ , cereal, candy, bread, cookies...IS THERE ANY GOD DAMN GOOD FOOD AROUND HERE!?" Feeling disappointed, I leapt back onto the door knob of one of the wooden cabinets and jumped down. "Great, now in have to eat _cat food_ for dinner…"

I jumped back in surprise when I heard Soul's voice from the living room. "MAKA! I CAN'T FIND KID!"

Maka, having finally decided to put the fish in refrigerator, quickly shoved the plate inside and ran out the kitchen, surprisingly not noticing me. "What do you mean you can't find him?" I heard Maka say agitated.

Being a gentleman, I went and sat in the center of kitchen counter, wrapping my tail around my front paws...as symmetrically as I could.

"Maka, I'm telling you, he's not here!"

"Well he couldn't have gotten far!"

I felt the strong urge to smooth my black and white fur with my tongue, but I tried my best to resist it. I was not going to _lick_ my fur straight. Soon, the urge to lick myself mixed in with my OCD symmetry obsession, overpowering the feeling of disgust. I licked my right arm, finding it rather effective in smoothing it out. With this new found information, I began licking my fur straight. I would lick one section of fur exactly eight times before moving on to the next.

' _No need to be any more asymmetrical than I already am…'_

 **Soul's POV**

I had walked back into the living room holding Blair's cat food only to find no Kid. I could have sworn I left him on the coffee table. I left the bag of food next to the table and began searching around the living room. He's not under the couch, not behind the curtains, not under the table, not behind the pillows, not _under_ the pillows, not by the window, not on the windowsill, not behind the couch, not behind the TV, not in the corner, not in the other corner, not in _any_ corner, not by the door, he's not _anywhere_! I was beginning to feel worried, after all I had just searched the entire living room and had not found the little kitten.

"MAKA! I CAN'T FIND KID!"

I heard the sound of the refrigerator door closing and then Maka ran out the kitchen. "What do you mean you can't find him?" She began looking under the pillows, couches, and curtains.

We began to re-search the living room, before I plopped down on the couch in defeat. "Maka, I'm telling you, he's not here." And just when I thought I could have a normal cat for once.

Maka checked behind the curtain for the third time, before whipping her head around at me, glaring. "Well he couldn't have gotten far!"

"Nya~? What are you two doing?"

I turned to see Blair jump up onto the coffee table in cat form, looking at us with curiosity. "Looking for Kid," I said solemnly.

She tilted her head to the side as she sat down. "You can't find him?"

Maka sat down next to me. "We left him on the coffee table when Soul left to get your cat food and I went into the kitchen with the raw fish that he refused to touch."

I honestly expected Blair to be offended that Kid didn't like fish, but she didn't show much reaction, as if she knew he wouldn't eat it. I wasn't that shocked when Blair offered to help. "I can find him for you!"

Maka perked up. "You can? But we've checked the whole room…"

"Well I'm not a dog, but cats still have a good sense of smell. And since he couldn't leave the apartment, it'll be easy to find him."

"That's great," I said happily.

' _Yes! I can still have a normal cat!'_

"Nya~! Follow me!" She jumped off the coffee table and stood there for a bit, probably sniffing him out. It hadn't even been a whole second before she darted into the kitchen, me and Maka following. "Found him!"

She was right, sitting in the center of the counter was indeed, Kid the kitten. He was licking a patch on his fur exactly eight times before moving on to the next, much to my surprise. He didn't just look like Kid, he also acted like him too. His ears perked at Blair's voice and he looked at us with a blank and bored expression. Exactly like Kid's, I noted.

Blair jumped up onto the counter and began rubbing her face against the side of his. "Nya~! Why did you run away from Maka and Soul~?"

"Mew." _Because I was hungry_. And stop doing that!

"If you were hungry, why didn't you eat the fish~?"

"Mew." _Didn't want to. And I said STOP!_

He hissed, causing Blair to stop rubbing against him and take a step back before sitting with a pout. I blinked.

' _Did I just witness a mini conversation between two cats?'_

We were all snapped out of our daze when Kid's stomach growled like a rabid pack animal. "MEWWWWWW!" _I'm hungryyyyyy!_

Maka flinched at the sudden meow. "What's wrong? Blair, what was that all about?"

Blair hopped down and transformed into a girl. "He's hungry!" I noticed Kid hiss at Maka after she smiled. Blair ran out the room and came back a minute later carrying a water bowl and a food bowl, both filled with the stated items. Placing the two bowls in front of the kitten, she backed up to where we were standing to watch his reaction.

 **Kid's POV**

"I'm hungryyyyyy!" I mewed loudly, knowing Blair would get the message across. I couldn't really handle the emptiness of my stomach anymore. Maka seemed confused, but after the clarification Blair gave, she seemed to smile with amusement.

"Oh you think this is funny, do you? So me starving is your new _entertainment_?" I hissed at my pig tailed friend. I normally wouldn't, but I was hungry, so I was grumpy. Not to mention I was being forced to eat cat food and forced into being a cat! I flicked my tail impatiently as Blair left and came back with cat food and water. She placed the two bowls in front of me and backed up to watch. I snorted. "What am I a circus now or something?"

Maka and Soul gave Blair a confused glance when she started giggling. After all, she was the only one who understood me. I rolled my eyes and leaned forward towards my food. My heightened sense of smell let me catch the putrid smell before I could even say the word symmetry. Scrunching my nose in disgust, I took one of the smelly pellets in my mouth and ate it with much difficulty. The strange flavor danced on my tongue as I quickly began washing it out with the water next to me. I shuddered, narrowing my eyes at Blair. "I swear, when I'm a person again, I'm going to reap one of your souls, Blair," I hissed angrily.

Thinking I was agitated, which I was, Soul came over and gently started scratching behind my striped ear again. I found myself unwillingly purring at this one action. I slightly arched my back when he started moving his hand down, still scratching. He continued leaving me in a state of pure bliss as he slowly slipped his free hand under my ribcage and lifted me off the table. I was too busy purring happily to notice as he held me to his chest, now scratching behind my none stripped ear. "Soul~" I mewed happily as Maka took the two bowls from the counter and walked into the living room, Soul following behind her.

"Awwwww~" Blair followed the group into the living room, a large smile on her face as she looked at Soul and Kid.

 **Soul's POV**

I sat down onto the couch, still carrying the purring kitten. He didn't seem to notice that they were no longer in the kitchen. Maka placed the two bowls on the coffee table and held out her hand with one of the pellets in it. I placed Kid on my lap and started slowly making my way down his back and side, keeping my scratching motion. I took the pellet from my meister just as my hand hit a certain spot. The kitten's eyes flew open, he stopped purring, then collapsed on his side, the side I was scratching pointing up. He began purring very loudly and his sun gold eyes slipped closed again.

I chuckled. "Looks like I hit the spot…"

 **Kid's POV**

'Oh my Death! This is tooooooo good!' I collapsed on my side when Soul started scratching in a particular spot. I didn't know why, but it just made my limbs unable to hold me up with the amount of pleasure it gave. I stretched my front paws out and used them to push against Soul's leg. I kept pushing against his legs, trying to get closer to his touch. The tip of my tail rhythmically moved up and down, as I purred as loud as my voice box was capable of.

Suddenly, Soul removed his hands and the amazing sensation left as quickly as it came. I pushed myself onto my stomach and stared up at him in confusion. "Why'd you stop?"

Then I saw the pellet held in his other hand. Before I could escape, Soul held me so that my back was pressed against his lower stomach, his free hand on my chest and stomach to keep me in place. "No! That's disgusting! I don't want to eat it!" I mewed loudly in protest as I scratched the air in front of me in a desperate attempt to get free.

Soul pressed me a little harder against his stomach. "Kid, you have to eat something! You didn't like the fish, and we don't have any left over dinner. This is all you have to eat!"

He held the pellet in front of my face for me to eat it. I pushed myself farther against his stomach using my paws to push against his arm, my claws slightly digging through his sleeve and piercing his skin.

Soul thought for a bit before getting an idea. He started scratching me in the same amazing spot, causing me to retract my claws and purr loudly. "Hey Kid, if you don't eat the pellet, you'll never be scratched like this again~" Soul warned, knowing this plan would most likely work. My eyes widened.

' _I can't deal with that! Wow...Crona reference. You're saying I'm never going to have this same feeling again!?'_

"Fine...I'll eat the dumb pellet," I grumbled in defeat. Soul stopped scratching and held the pellet in front of me. I reluctantly ate it and forced myself to swallow. Noticing his grip had loosened, I leapt from his arms and quickly washed out the pellet with the water in the bowl on the coffee table.

"Good kitty…" Maka gently began stroking my back as I lapped at the water. She looked up at her weapon, still petting me. "Good job, Soul. You got him to eat it."

Soul shrugged and leaned further into the couch cushion. "Eh. Wasn't that hard."

I finished washing out the pellet and turned to glare at Soul. "Remind me to make it harder for _you_ too next time," I hissed, clearly stating my annoyance.

I went over to the edge of the table to leap down, but Soul's voice stopped me. "Tsk, tsk, little kitty. You've only eaten a little bit. Eat some more, then you can go. If you don't, you won't get any more scratchy scratches~"

I glared very hard at Soul, making him slightly flinch, I noted. I had been told before that I could give very intense glares depending on my mood. I sighed and forced down a few more pellets and even finished half my water bowl washing it out. Trying hard not to gag, I sat on the table across from Soul, giving him one of my intense looks. "Happy now?"

Without waiting for an answer, I leapt off the table and was about leave the living room when I was stopped by Maka. "What is it _now_?" She picked me up and held me to her chest. Being a gentleman, I tried my best to not look at her breasts. I was blushing, but thankfully my cat anatomy didn't allow blush to show.

' _What's Soul talking about when he calls Maka flat chested? These things are pretty big from my view!'_

"Hey Soul, you think we should give him a bath? Blair said she found him on the streets."

As if the word was like a magnet, Blair came running over, a wide grin on her face. "Did you say bath? I could give him a bath for you~!"

"Nuh-uh! No way! I am _not_ taking a bath with you," I hissed.

Blair's smile turned into a pout. "Aw...why not?"

I eyed her in shock. "Do I _really_ have to state the reasons!?"

Blair squealed. "But you're just so cute!"

I turned away from her, feeling slightly embarrassed. "Shut up…I'm not taking a bath with you...or Maka."

Blair blinked than looked at a slightly shocked Maka. "He says he won't take a bath with me or you," she translated, trying her best not to sound sad.

Maka looked down at me, and I looked up at her as she held me, giving her one of my blank looks. "I understand why he wouldn't want to do it with you, but why me?"

Soul was busy drooling as he grumbled about wanting to eat a kishin egg soul on the couch to notice the conversation mostly.

I looked at Maka and Blair, then spoke to Blair since she was the only one who could understand me. "You both are female. I'm male. And a gentleman. I refuse to bath with a female. If you're going to bath me, at least let Soul do it or something."

Blair pouted but translated. "He says he wants Soul to wash him."

"What!? I didn't say that! Well….not exactly." I mewed angrily but didn't complain more since it was the same point basically.

Soul perked up from the couch, looking shocked. "He wants _me_ to wash him?"

Maka smiled and slightly bounced me in her arms. "He seems to have grown a liking to you Soul!"

"You know you really don't have to wash me, I already showered this morning," I grumbled in annoyance.

Soul got up from the couch and took me from Maka. "Fine...I'll go wash him."

Blair and Maka waited until me and Soul left the room before Blair spoke up. "Nya~! They look cute together, don't they Maka?"

Maka merely nodded, though a smile was clearly visible on her face.

 **Still Kid's POV**

Soul carried me to the bathroom in the hall and placed me by the sink. I looked around and noticed that there was a sink, toilet, and shower, but no bathtub. My eyes widened in shock.

' _Oh no...oh no, no, no, no, NO! Please tell me you're washing me in the sink!'_

Soul was silent as he turned on the water in sink, watching it pour out. I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding. "Thank Death, I thought you were going to get in the shower with me." Soul noticed my happy mew and smiled.

Sadly he got the wrong idea as he gently scratched behind my ear, causing me to purr contently. "Well….looks like someone's eager for a bath." He plugged the drain and started stroking me as the water filled in the bowl of the sink.

I got up from my sitting position and nudged my head against his hand as he pet me. "I'm not, I already took my shower. However, for an asymmetrical abomination you sure do know how to make a cat feel good. I guess I'll let you do this, just this once."

He chuckled again and turned the water off as it filled to the rim. Gently slipping his hands under my ribcage, he picked me up and lowered me into the water. Having just remembered that I had recently made my fur as symmetrical as I could, I started kicking the air and trying to desperately keep myself from touching the clear liquid. "No! I just finished making my fur neat! You'll ruin it again!"

Soul lifted me to his face just before my tail grazed the surface and frowned with a smile hint of annoyance and amusement. "Calm down, it's just water." He then quickly lowered me into the cool water, ignoring my protesting mews.

Now sitting in the bowl of the sink, the level of the water reaching up to my chest, I glared at Soul. "Bastard. Now I have to fix my fur all over again."

Soul squeezed some shampoo into his palm and then replaced it back on the shampoo rack. "Relax. You're fine."

He started massaging the shampoo into my dark fur, as my body was slightly rocked back and forth from the force. I was silent as he shampooed my whole body, avoiding his crimson eyes. Once he was done, he pulled a small plastic container out from the under the cabinet and dipped it in the slightly shampoo filled water. Without warning, he dumped the water onto my head, surprising the shit out of me. My now heavy and soaked ears drooped as I had a "you serious" look in my eyes. Some of the water got in my sensitive nose, making me sneeze. I looked at him in annoyance. "You just _had_ to make me almost shit myself in this sink, didn't you?"

Soul silently laughed at my reaction and poured liquid shampoo onto my head, much to my irritation. I was forced to close my right eye to avoid getting the shampoo tricking down my face into my eyes as he started massaging the cleansing substance into the fur on my head. I felt so spoiled and embarrassed to be treated like this, but thanks to Blair, I was stuck like this. Soul was my friend, after all, not my dad.

After a few minutes of rubbing the shampoo into my head area, he dumped another container of water onto my head, effectively washing away the foam and bubble left behind by the shampoo. This action caused me to sneeze again, and might I mention, my sneezes sounded more like someone spraying one spray of perfume than a sneeze.

Soul poured lighter amounts of water on my head, causing me to still sneeze each time. "What are you, allergic to water?"

"No. Water keeps getting into my nose every time you do that, is all!" I lightly hissed, showing signs of wanting the albino to stop doing that.

"Ok, ok, I'll stop," Soul said with a chuckle, getting the message. "You're done anyway."

The scythe took an orange and yellow towel hanging from the wall and laid it down beside the sink. He then reached under the surface of the water and slipped his hands under my ribcage again, lifting me out of the sink and sat me on the awaiting towel. He started gently, but still quickly, rubbing the towel against my fur to dry it. I was now standing with my back arched slightly as he continued to dry me off. He then proceeded to dry off my face and ears, earning many annoyed movements on my part. I mewed to show my discomfort, but he ignored me.

Wrapping the towel around my now messy and dry fur to make sure I didn't get cold, he lifted me up and held me to his chest, walking out the bathroom.

Once we were back in the living room, I squirmed out of the towel and his grip and leapt onto the nearest couch. I sat down and started to straighten my fur all over again, doing my implied lick-exactly-eight-times-before-moving-on-routine.

The weapon smiled to himself. "I swear you remind me so much of Kid."

I momentarily looked up from my grooming session and stared at him blankly. "Of course I do, idiot. I _am_ Kid after all." I resumed my licking as Soul left to hang the towel to dry.

After a while, Blair hopped up onto the couch in cat form and sat next to me as I started to try my best to make the patch on my chest look as close to a skull as I could get it. "So, how was your shower with Soul-kun?"

I looked over at her irritated. "One, it was a bath. Two, it was as good as a friend washing you can get."

Blair scooted a little closer. "So you enjoyed it?"

I blinked at her and shook my head. "I don't have time for this." Hopping off the couch, I left a pouting Blair behind and leapt up onto a different couch with Maka sitting in it, reading.

Noticing my presence, she laid the open book on her lap and smiled at me as she began to pet me. "Hey there, Kid! Are you all clean now?"

I purred quietly. "I already _was_ clean, now I'm cleaner."

 **Maka's POV**

I was reading a novel, when I felt the weight on the couch shift. I looked next to me to find Kid staring up at me with his sun gold eyes. I laid the book on my lap and smiled at him as I started petting his head. He purred lightly. "Hey there, Kid! Are you all clean now?" He mewed in response and I took that as a yes. I closed my book and placed it on the table in front of me, but not before marking my spot. Lifting him up, I placed him on my lap where he curled up in a ball against my stomach, making him appear as a black and white fur ball. I smiled wider and continued to stroke his smooth fur. He felt even softer now that he was clean.

Time passed and Blair left for the kitchen to get some fish as Kid's eyes started to close. By the time Blair got back, the kitten was already fast asleep.

She hopped up next to me and eyed the sleeping fluff ball. "Nya~! Is he asleep?"

I started scratching the back of his neck, and when all he did was give a subconscious purr, I confirmed his sleeping state. "Yeah."

Soul came in just then and sat next to me. "So that little Kid copy finally went to sleep, huh?"

I turned to him with a frown. "He's not a Kid copy, Soul. He's a kitten," I scolded my partner.

Soul shrugged and leaned back against the couch cushions, eyes still on the small kitten. "He acts a lot like Kid."

I had to agree. He did seem pretty reluctant to eat anything poor quality, liked to lick himself eight times in one spot, and seemed calm, collected, and proper. "He does, doesn't he?"

Soul suddenly perked up. "We should show him to Kid! I think I may or may not have already mentioned this, or maybe you did, I don't remember, but we should show him! His kitten counterpart! They would probably get along well. Though I think he would freak out over the three lines on his left ear."

I smiled, that was quite an idea. I had been the one to mention it, but oh well. I'd love to see his reaction to his very own kitten counterpart. "We should."

Blair suddenly spoke up. "Nya~! It's getting kind of late, I'm going to bed now, and I'll take little Kiddy with me! He can sleep with me!"

I looked at her with small confusion. "Kiddy?"

"Yeah! It's a cute nickname, no?" She smiled happily.

"Yeah, I guess so."

Soul got up from the couch and started to walk out the room. "Well, now that we know where he'll sleep, _I_ can go sleep. Good night, Maka!"

"Night," I called back and allowed Blair to gently pick up Kid the kitten by the scruff of his black furred neck. She quietly leapt off the couch and left the room.

Picking up my book, I followed suit but left for my room while Blair left for her bed.

 **Blair's POV**

I carried Kid to my fluffy purple cat bed with pumpkins patterns on it. I laid him down in the middle of the soft cushions and curled up on top of him, the same way mother cats did with their kittens.

' _I hoped he enjoyed his first night as a kitten…'_

He did seem to get quite used to being Maka and Soul's second cat and no longer seemed to mind too much being a kitten.

I gently licked the side of his sleeping face as I laid my head down on the colored cushions. "Good night, Kid-kun…"

* * *

 **Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed! :D**

 **I once again have no idea what to say, besides these...**

 **If you have questions post it as a review and I will try to PM you an answer and/or type it when I answer people's reviews after a chapter update in the author's notes. Also, just plain old review and I will still answer.**

 **One more thing...I normally tend to get lazy when I write fanfic chapters, but let's hope I update as quickly as I can.**

 **Well...see you guys later! And don't forget to review!**

 **BYE!**


	2. I'm sorry!

**Ok...pls hear me out. I know I literally have only posted ONE chapter, BUT I'm putting this story on a temporary hiatus...FOR A REASON! My other Soul Eater story, _Childhood Switch_ , has an entire plot already made, it just needs to be written. And from the stress of 8th grade HW, and _Childhood Switch_ , this story, and my Danny Phantom fic all adding up is just...WAY TOO MUCH. So...I put a hiatus on my DP fanfic and this one, so I can focus on _Childhood Switch_. Once I finish the story, I'll return to this one...most likely. I update _Childhood Switch_ every Friday, Saturday, or Sunday, so if you guys still want to read an SE fanfic by me...check that one out. Unless you already have. If you've already started reading it...continue reading plz. **

**For the sake of the ones of you who reviewed, I'll reply so this isn't a complete waste of time.**

 **Wisteria:** **YAY! I've noticed this review wasn't an essay like the one you and Mineemo leave for Childhood Switch. Good...looks like I am boosting your love for THE BEST FREAKING SE CHARACTER EVER! Hmm...Black*Star will definitely appear in the future...but I don't think Excalibur would...doesn't really fit. In my opinion.**

 **EchoTheNerdWolf: Glad to hear...and I'm really sorry about the hiatus I'm putting on it. However...if you still want to read an SE fanfic by me, check out _Childhood Switch_...those who've read it really love it. I update that every Friday, Saturday, or Sunday...like I said. At least...I've started to...it's working out well so far. **

**SilverDewDrop: Did you see the cover image for this story? It's from a comic I found online...IF ONLY I COULD READ IT DX! And I'll see how I do with Kid as a kitten...hopefully doesn't suck. So ya...glad you ACTUALLY like it...as a fav. **

**Ok...I'm open to suggestions to use in future chapters. Send them in the reviews and I'll write them somewhere so they may be used in future chapters when the hiatus is removed.**

 **So...I'm really sorry!**

 **Bye.**


End file.
